Return of Harmony
by toby7400
Summary: The Equestrian Civil War has raged for years and cost many lives. However, when a new threat appears, a shaky truce is called Between the Solar Empire and The New Lunar Republic. Human, some violence, anti-war.
1. Introduction

So this is a sort of pre-prologue meant to give you, oh reader, an idea of how things work in this story's world and avoid a lot of plot delaying exposition.

Equestria

Equestria is an island nation in the North Atlantic Ocean, founded by the Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth tribes, who later became the countries three main castes. The Solar Dynasty was founded with the marriage of Commander Hurricane to Princess Platinum. While this helped unify Equestria, it also cemented the Earth caste's status as (usually) well cared for peasants. It was believed at the time that the imperial family was blessed by the Celtic and Norse Sun gods. This belief was later Christianized to the current ruler being a kind of living patron saint of the sun. Historically, most North Atlantic shipping lanes went through Equestria, making it a very wealthy nation. The Unicorn Caste, who make up most of the aristocracy strongly support the Dynasty. The Pegasus caste has also traditionally supported the monarchy, but in recent years more and more pegasi grow discontent under the Imperial yoke. The Earth caste, having little power or influence has usually been apathetic toward affairs of state.

Griffons

Griffonden is a country that occupies the northwest part of the same island Equestria is on. The two countries have had a prickly relationship from the beginning. Since their respective foundlings, Griffonden and Equestria have been enemies, rivals, reluctant allies, enemies again, fair weather friends, and finally political allies. Although the two nations have been able to put most of the bad blood behind them, there are still shrewd dealings between them.

Changelings

The Changeling Nation is an island chain to the south of Equestria. The two countries have traditionally been enemies. In recent years, the Changelings have suffered from overcrowding and food shortages.

Discord

Discord was the leader of an anarchist terrorist group called the Draconequus, until he was captured and imprisoned.

Dragons

The Dragons are a once proud race of people that were conquered by the early Equestrians in the Middle Ages. Ever since, they've existed as a slave caste, in practice if not in theory.

Diamond Dogs

The Diamond Dogs are a half-liberated, half-exploited ethnic minority who live in the mountains near Canterlot and Ponyville. Most Diamond Dog towns were built around vast gem mines, their main lifeblood. They were allowed to maintain their own militia, independent of the Royal Guard, to protect their towns and mines.

Zebras

Zebras, sometimes called 'The Rhyming People', are a tribe originally from Southern Africa, and a recent arrival in Equestria. The Zebra tribe was targeted (slaughtered) by tribal and political enemies, and thousands of refugees fled to Europe, particularly Equestria. Relations between the Zebras and Equestrians where initially strained and Zebras still largely live in their own communities.

Iron Will and the Windegos

Both are mercenary groups. Iron Will does it for the money. The Windegos do it because they like killing, and only charge enough to pay for the next job's ammunition.


	2. Prologue

Prelude to War

In the year 2027, the island nation of Equestria was still ruled by an all powerful empress who answered only to God. Celestria's rule was benevolent, but suffered no rival to her authority. However, it was in that year the empress sent her younger sister, Princess Luna to Great Britain to attend classes at Oxford University. It was a decision that would come back to haunt her.

During her studies, Luna became intrigued by the UK's Parliamentary form of government. Upon returning to Equestria in 2031, the idealistic young princess presented her sister with the idea of forming an Equestrian Parliament. Celestia would still be head of state, but the parliament would help with legislation, and give a stronger voice to the people, particularly the Earth caste. The Empress soundly refused.

Stonewalled but undaunted, Luna took her ideas to the people, quickly gaining support in the Earth and Pegasus communities. Supporters of the Princess of Night coined the title 'Lunatics' and in 2033, boasted thousands of followers, as well as support from abroad.

Meanwhile, the long imprisoned anarchist Discord escaped in spring of 2034. Despite efforts from the Equestrian Bureau of Terrorism (EBT), and Interpol, he remained elusive, maintaining an unusually low profile.

From her castle in Canterlot, Celestia watched with growing trepidation. The Empress of Day feared becoming a mere figurehead like her royal compatriots in Britain and Japan, or worse yet, go the way of the Czar and King Louis. In either case, her beloved subjects would be in the hands of, Celestia believed, an inherently corrupt system. Finally, in 2036, she extended an olive brand to her sister, and presented Equestria with her plan for a 'Brighter Future'.

While the Empress's proposal would indeed improve conditions for the people, Luna noticed that it made no change to the monarchy's power, nor would the people have anymore voice in the running of their own country then before. The Princess of Night called on her followers to reject the proposal and continued her campaign for reform.

Outraged, Celestia rashly expelled Luna from Equestria and passed several harsh measures against the Lunatics as well as any other opposition group, and in so doing, polarized the nation. Roughly half of Equestria supported the Empress's actions, believing that she was the rightful ruler, and seeing Luna as an upstart trying to steal her sister's throne under the guise of bringing democracy. 'Toward a Brighter Future!' became a rallying cry for supporters of the monarchy.

The other half of Equestria, however, saw Celestia's actions as those of a paranoid dictator, and many that were once indifferent to Luna's crusade now gathered around her banner. 'For a New Equestria!' was shouted in the streets and tagged on walls. Before long, violence began to break out all of the country between pro and anti-monarchy groups, as well as with the police. This only prompted Celestia to further tighten her hold on the nation, effectively turning it into a police state. From various hideouts, Discord watched with amusement, spreading infiltrators to both factions.

Meanwhile, in Europe, Luna initially fell into a deep despair. With time, however, the Princess of Night's resolve returned. Though it pained her, Luna now saw that she could not work within the system to bring change, nor could Celestia remain as ruler. Equestria needed a complete overhaul, and Luna would see it happen. After lobbying to the European Union and various private organizations, Luna was able to get aid to Celestia's government cut drastically. At the same time, she built support for the various resistance groups throughout Equestria, particularly those in the east where the princess's support was strongest.

In 2043, Luna orchestrated her return. Working through various agents, the princess was able to rally almost a thousand followers in Fillydelphia. The rebels overran the Imperial garrison and forced the city's mayor to renounce Celestia. The next day, Luna entered the city and proclaimed herself Consul of the New Lunar Republic. The former princess swore that once the Solar Dynasty had been toppled, she would step down and a president would be elected.

Inspired by Luna's return, similar uprising occurred across Equestria, and in weeks the country was cut in half; the Solar Empire in the west and the New Lunar Republic in the east. For the next two years, both factions scrambled to solidify their hold on their respective territory. Celestia oversaw the restructuring of the Royal Guard and restoration of order from Canterlot, while Luna hastily organized/assembled the NLR's government and armed forces from the Ancient Royal Castle in the Everfree Forest.

Hostilities between the NLR and Solar Empire began on February 23, 2045, when an NLR border patrol was fired on by an Imperial guard post. Within hours, both sides called in reinforcements from local garrisons, and in the following days conflict erupted along the entire border. Which side was at fault for the initial firefight was never determined.

After days of indecision, Celestia officially declared war on the New Lunar Republic. Too emotional to speak, the Empress hand wrote the declaration. It was read by her nephew, Prince Blueblood, and broadcast live to both factions. "These are the words of our one true ruler, Empress Celestia," He loudly announced, "Citizens, in response to the resent aggression from the illegal NLR government, I am forced to declare a state of war to restore Order and Harmony to Equestria. I have no desire for unnecessary bloodshed. I will name no one an enemy who does not so declare themselves. Moreover, to anyone that has taken arms against their rightful sovereign and now regrets it, I gladly offer total amnesty. However, those that continue to use violence to oppose my legal rights, they shall receive that which they seek to give. I pray that Princess Luna will see the error of her ways and end this madness soon. Under the auspices of our lord, Christ the Savior, these have been the words of Empress Celestia."


End file.
